A Trip Down Memory Lane
by jolleIQ
Summary: You have but one life, live it!


**A/N: Something a little different from what I usually do. This one has a little personal backstory to it: As I grow older and observe as the World and the people around me change, I find it saddening that so many people think that 'growing up' means giving up on your childhood; No fantasy, no wonder, no awe, no dreams, no creativity, nothing...**

 **So, anyway, I was, once again, shuffling through my playlist while writing and thinking, and this song just started playing and...well... the idea just hit me and I swiftly wrote it down.**

 **I think the message of this short story is self-explanatory.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own _Star vs. The Forces of Evil_. It belongs to Daron Nefcy and Disney.**

* * *

 **A Trip Down Memory Lane**

 **Inspired by the song ' _I Want My Tears Back_ ' by _Nightwish_**

It was a peaceful night in the Kingdom of Mewni. The moon bathed the scenery in a mysterious blue light, not a cloud in the sky to obscure its presence.

Nature was fast asleep, the countless forest creatures lost in slumber, awaiting a new day. The people of Mewni were also sleeping in their respectful homes; even the beggars had found shelter for the night. Yes, the Sandman had done his job.

There was but one person, however, whom he could not send to the land of dreams.

Inside Mewni castle, Queen Moon Butterfly lay awake in her bed, listening to the loud snoring of her husband, River, as the small king slept like a log.

With a sigh, Moon sat upright. This was the 4th sleepless night in a row.

She looked up at the ceiling and stared at the tapestry of herself and King River, which was nothing less than a reconstruction of them on their wedding day. At first, she hadn't liked the idea of letting the architect implement this picture into their bedroom since she found it weird. Now, however, she was grateful that she'd listened to her husband at the time.

She'd been young back then, hardly older than Star was. A child in both shape and heart.

Moon knew exactly what was bothering her but was reluctant to fulfil her desire. She'd worked so hard to become what she was today and a trip down memory lane might just ruin all of her hard work.

She diverted her eyes towards the drawer on the far side of the room and stared at it. _Should I...?_

The Queen lingered; Her mind was telling her that it was a bad idea, and she knew it was. Yet, something in her chest had been telling her, these past few nights, that she'd regret _not_ doing it.

Silently, making sure not to wake River, Moon slid out from underneath the covers and stood up, eying the drawer. She crept over to it and knelt down.

Carefully, the Queen opened her drawer and tapped its bottom, revealing it to be hollow. Cautiously, not wanting to wake her husband, she removed the false bottom and placed it next to her, leaning it against the wall.

She stared at the object that had been hidden underneath; a book, neatly decorated and colourful.

Moon knelt down and reached into the drawer and took the book out.

She stood up and walked to where the moonlight was shining through one of the dozens of large bedroom windows and sat down cross-legged.

Placing the book on her legs, Moon slowly opened the cover and couldn't help herself as a warm smile crept onto her face as she saw her youthful self on the front page. Young Moon was smiling cheerfully while having one arm wrapped around a flying Unicorn head; Queen Pony Head, nonetheless.

She flipped the page and suppressed a laugh as she laid her eyes on the next picture. It was the picture taken on the day of her becoming the next bearer of the wand. She was standing in front of Mewni castle, smiling sheepishly while her parents were shooting unamused looks at her as the Castle, along with most of Mewni, was ablaze, a huge fiery rainbow spread across the sky and raining down lit cotton candy.

 _Like mother, like daughter!_

She flipped the page and was greeted by a baby picture of herself. The infant was staring wide-eyed at a golden Dragon, soaring through the skies. At the time, she'd thought the creature was real but it wasn't until later that she found out it was nothing more than a magical projection being cast by her mother. Still, it has been thrilling.

The next page depicted her and a young Queen Pony Head running from a giant monster, summoned by Moon, of course. Moon chuckled upon remembering how mad her parents had been at her for opening a portal and summoning that thing to Mewni. A silly and irresponsible decision, and she'd loved it, in spite of being grounded for a full moon cycle. She turned the page and saw...

Moon frowned sadly. The picture was the last one in the book and showed a much older version of herself. She was no longer smiling cheerfully but instead bore a serious expression. Her Pose was elegant and graceful, her eyes sharp and focused.

Moon closed the book and sighed. That picture marked the end of her childhood. She looked out the window and stared at the outside World.

What ever happened to those times? What happened to her?

Where was the wonder? Where was the awe? Where were the sleepless nights she'd spend dimension hopping with her friends, only to be found out and scolded for it the next morning?

Honestly, she couldn't even remember. All she knew was that she had to grow up and change, and stop doing foolish and childish things.

"Growing up doesn't mean giving up on your childish side," she heard a familiar voice utter. She whipped her head around and saw River walking over to her, a soft smile on her face. "I believe I'm the prime example of that!"

Moon frowned and looked away.

River knelt down next to her and placed a comforting hand on her shoulder, and spoke, "Taking a trip down memory lane again, are we?"

Moon sighed and looked him in the eyes. She spoke, her voice earnest, "It doesn't make much sense but... Sometimes... I..."

"You miss doing ludicrous things?"

Moon nodded, and sighed. "Well, it's too late for that now..."

"It's never too late for anything, love," she looked curiously at River upon hearing him utter those words, and he added, "Better late than never, as they say. And, as silly as it sounds, it's better to do something and regret doing it than never to have done it at all. We only have one life, so why not enjoy it to the fullest?"

Moon lowered her gaze to the floor. "You... You really think I should...?"

River smiled and lifted her chin. Staring lovingly into her eyes, he spoke, "What do you say we take tomorrow off and do something reckless?"

Moon smiled, then replied, "I... I think I'd like that..."

 ** _FIN_**

* * *

 **End Notes: Well, that just about does it. Feel free to comment and make requests/suggestions! Also, check out my other works!**

 **Until next time! Bye!**


End file.
